Batman (Bruce Wayne)
Batman is a vigilante located in Gotham City. His real name is Bruce Wayne, he is a billionaire industrialist and a notorious playboy. History Early Life Bruce Wayne was born to Thomas Wayne, a wealthy and brilliant doctor, and Martha Kane. One night, his parents took Bruce out to the Monarch Theatre to see The Mark of Zorro. ''After the film was over, they left the theatre and went through Crime Alley, where a mugger named Joe Chill attempted to rob them, but ended up killing them both. His guardian, Alfred Pennyworth, raised him after this. Training After promising he would never allow what happened to his parents to happen to anyone else in Gotham City, Bruce left to travel the world. He spent eight years all around the globe, training in various forms of combat, detective work, and much more. Once Bruce returned to Gotham City, he knew what he must do. He had to keep his promise and face the corruption of his city, but he didn't know how. That all changed when a bat flew through the window of Wayne Manor. He became Batman, a vigilante who would hunt criminals at night. Year Zero After becoming the Batman, Bruce quickly got to work on protecting the city. Rumors of his existence quickly began to spread after he started stopping crimes. He stopped crimes such as the Red Hood Gang and Abdullah Bahri's robbery on the cargo ship. This prompted him to begin an investigation into the Red Hood Gang. A week later, Bruce stops the shootout between Red Hood One and Scarecrow at the ACE Chemicals plant, resulting in both of their escapes, due to Scarecrow using fear toxin. Out of leads, Bruce agrees to meet with his uncle at the Gotham City Museum. His uncle, Philip, was throwing him a party to gain his trust. This is also where he was introduced to Harvey Dent, Clark Kent, and his soon-to-be enemy, Edward Nygma. When it was time for the party, Red Hood One arrived uninvited, and killed Philip. He then told Bruce that the death of his parents was very important in the rise of the Red Hood Gang, and then attempted to burn Wayne Manor to the ground. Bruce successfully got everyone out of the manor before anyone else could hurt. Powers & Abilities Abilities * '''Acrobatics' * Archery * Aviation * Business Management * Disguise * Computer Hacking * Driving * Equestrianism * Firearms * Gadgetry * Genius Level Intellect * Indomitable Will: Although he has no superhuman powers, Batman's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain. * Interrogation * Intimidation * Investigation: Hailed as the World's Greatest Detective, Batman has few equals when it comes to forensic investigations and solving crime mysteries. He is able to use even the smallest clues and slightest details to solve extremely difficult cases and accurately deduce the identity of unknown criminal masterminds. He is capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data. * Lock Picking: Bruce learned how to pick a lock when he was in grade school. * Martial Arts: Batman is known as one of the finest martial artists in the world. He has been trained by the best fighters around the world, and has a wide variety of combat skills that are used in his fight against crime. In turn, he has also been able to pass on his learnings to his proteges. ** Boxing: Bruce studied boxing during his time at Roxbury Fielding Academy. * Multilingualism: Batman is fluent in Portuguese, Dhari, Latin, Chinese, and Greek. He can also understand American sign language. * Peak Human Condition: Through intense training, a specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Batman represents the natural pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes roughly exceeded that of an Olympic level athlete. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. Batman's lung capacity is so great, that he can hold his breath underwater for 6 minutes. ** Peak Human Strength: Bruce's strength is at the highest limit of a normal human could achieve. He was able to break through a thin brick wall, and break a small motorcycle in half with a single kick. ** Peak Human Speed ** Peak Human Agility ** Peak Human Endurance: Bruce's lung capacity is so great that he can hold his breath underwater for up to 6 minutes. ** Peak Human Stamina ** Peak Human Reflexes * Prestidigitation: Bruce was taught sleight of hand by Giovanni Zatara. * Stealth * Swimming * Seamanship * Tactical Analysis * Throwing * Tracking * Weaponry ** Stick Fighting ** Swordsmanship: Bruce studied fencing during his time at Roxbury Fielding Academy Paraphernalia * Batsuit: The costume Batman wears is composed of Kevlar and a small percentage of titanium; it's bullet-proof and resistant to various types of attack (explosions, impacts, falls, among others). It is also flame-retardant and insulated. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. The gloves have some metallic blades on their sides. The cape is super-light and it can be used to glide. The mask has a small percentage of lead, which shields Batman's face from X-ray powers or X-ray technology, and incorporates an infrared and night vision viewer, auditory sensors and a sonar. The mask is accessorized with some security systems (aggravating gas, electric blasts, etc.) like the utility belt, and also integrates an audio and video transmitter receiver device. * Utility Belt: Batman keeps most of his personal field equipment in a signature piece of apparel, a yellow utility belt. The belt also has its own automatic security systems. Category:DC Category:Dylan Category:Gotham